


【明治夫妇】猫、白衬衫、墨水和温柔的亲吻

by Jager0813



Category: Japanese History RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:20:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22858423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jager0813/pseuds/Jager0813
Summary: 来自不知道什么时候的生成梗的那个网站🌚因为一连串东西比较适合现代所以又是一个现代pa……一个闹小情绪的作家木户和一个努力逗老婆开心的不知道做什么工作但是很忙的大久保hhhhhhhhhhhhhhh
Relationships: Katsura Kogorou | Kido Takayoshi/Ookubo Toshimichi, Ookubo Toshimichi/Katsura Kogorou | Kido Takayoshi, 大久保利通/木户孝允
Kudos: 1
Collections: 明治父母的绝美爱情





	【明治夫妇】猫、白衬衫、墨水和温柔的亲吻

**Author's Note:**

> 如果你也喜欢明治夫妇，请一定联系我们ಥ_ಥ

停电了。又停电了。这片街区已经连着三个晚上大规模停电了，也不知道是不是电路老旧的过。

木户“啪”地合上面前的笔记本电脑，推到一边，愤愤地翻找书桌抽屉里的稿纸、钢笔和墨水，安静的书房传出了一阵不和谐的声响。木户用一种孩子气的方式发泄着自己内心堆积的小情绪。虽然因为大面积停电，漆黑的街区衬得天上的繁星愈发的亮了，但是木户现在一点儿欣赏的心情也没有，他费劲儿写了一下午的稿子该死的没来得及保存。

而且，大久保也连着好几天晚回家了。

他也知道大久保的工作经常会有很多脱不开的应酬，但心里就是觉得很委屈。

木户撸了一把卧在脚边打呼噜的白猫，不知道为什么突然觉得当初坚持给它做绝育是个明智的选择。这样就不会整天见不到踪影，也不会晚回家。

给钢笔吸饱墨水，却怎么也想不起来自己要写什么，之前没保存的那一段在脑海里也模糊不清。“梗”这种东西根本就是一次性的，再写一遍也很难找到当初的感觉了。

好像感情也是这样。

木户放下钢笔，双手托腮，仰望窗外的天空。星星很好看，可内心也不是当初和大久保约会时一起看时的感觉了。

有温热的泪珠滚落在了稿纸上。自己根本就是被大久保当晚的情话迷晕了。

楼下传来了声音，大久保回来了。听到他上楼梯的脚步声，木户匆匆擦掉挂在脸上的泪水。

“又停电了啊。”是木户熟悉的大久保低沉的声音。好像不管发生什么事，大久保总是能这么平静。木户忍不住向他发火。书房又陷入了让人窒息的寂静，只能听见白猫细细的呼噜声。

他是不是生气了？木户趴在桌子上，把头埋进胳膊里，偷偷听着大久保的动静。可四周还是很安静很安静，安静的木户都想哭出声来破坏这种安静的氛围了。

突然，一双大手轻轻地环住木户的肩膀抬起他的下巴，大久保的脸在木户眼里放大。接下来，伴随着大久保身上烟草和咖啡的独特味道，一个温柔且漫长的吻印在了他的唇上。

“他到底是怎么悄无声息地走过来的！”木户有点儿赌气地想。为了表达不满而胡乱踢开的毛绒拖鞋不小心打到了脚边的白猫，猫咪惨叫一声窜上书桌打翻了墨水瓶，踩了满爪蓝色的墨水后又一气窜上了弯腰接吻的大久保宽阔的后背，给他干净的白衬衫上留下了一串可爱的蓝色小爪印。

“完蛋了，墨水很难洗的！”抓住还在满屋盖“印章”的小可爱，大久保佯装生气地瞪着它，“松菊，你怎么这么调皮！”

“喂！明明人家叫甲东！”

“可是松菊更好听嘛。”

“那可是我精心挑选的笔名，能不好听嘛！”木户撅撅嘴站起身跟大久保一起收拾小家伙留下的残局。

“今天的星星真好看。”

木户点点头。

“你的眼睛比星星还好看。”

木户笑了，这种程度的甜言蜜语从大久保嘴里说出来竟一点儿也不俗气。

今天的星星真的很好看，木户想，就像大久保第一次买给自己的金平糖，但一定比金平糖还要甜。

END


End file.
